Talk:Lourdes
Lourdes is an unfortunate fanmade. Damesukekun, will you elaborate on this? O Herman 16:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Piracy Due to the illegal piracy of Vocaloid Lola, the fanmade character Lourdes has been terminated on Vocaloid Wiki. Ricardo, the creator of Lourdes, was redistributing the voicebanks of Lola, which was claimed to be the voice source of Lourdes, and MEIKO against copyright. Zero-G and Crypton were informed of this piracy and they killed the download links, but Ricardo hasn't taken down the dead "download links" yet and has been encouraging this illegal download. The article of Lourdes will be blanked until Ricardo complies with all the copyright codes, laws and ordinances. Damesukekun 06:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :To add to this, though this may return, due to the level involved here on the illegal notice, the story will be returned with the explaination included on what has gone on. And this much is for sure; there is no way this page will return without recording the level of illegal activity related to Lourdes Marie. One-Winged Hawk 20:16, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I found a confession of Lourdes Append + UTAU involvement on his DA account. ::Honestly... Is this guy even trying... Here goes screenshot no. 9. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 20:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Rikardo either thought he could get away with it, or he's really CLUELESS. The extent of what he did makes me do a Jean Piccard Facepalm™. O Herman 20:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think half of this is from language barrier, and I don't believe trolling people should be the resort of the Vocaloid / UTAU fandom when they find someone rule breaking. Until this is settled and since she does have her own configuration and such, will the page be restored with a history section or remain deleted? -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Unfortantely, we cannot link o anything related to her and any section where it has that option must contain a notice. I'd say at least leave her off the wikia until the end of the week (Friday). That gives time for the current story to change in any direction. The wikia I hope won't be the trolling centre, that sort of thing takes place outside of the wikia. The links we have up on user pages will also have to be removed and replaced with a note of URL removal. :::::The screenshots are just proof of the events, because without documentation, and the possiblity of the user removing everything already, we cannot explain all the events related to this. One-Winged Hawk 22:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Also, I'll put up a draft for everyone to read and ammend as they feel best on the talk page on Friday, thus we all get two cents on how it shoudl go up. This is a serious and sensitive issue. I also think this page shall have to be permentaly "Admin edits only". One-Winged Hawk 22:16, February 8, 2011 (UTC) All the videos do not show up on NND now, so either he made them private or the boys and girls at NND have gotten them removed now the full story has been revealed. I tried contacting the creator on youtube just to ask if he would remove the rest of the stuff. If he does that much, we can call him "clean slated" and just get on with making sure this page is sorted. One-Winged Hawk 22:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Safe to return? Just jotting some notes for Fridays decision; On her page; *Page seems pretty much fine to return right now. Unless someone states otherwise. *Some issues remain, we cannot link to Lourdes' youtube files due to MP3 uploads. The remaining issues; *MEiko link is still up even though its empty. *Album on his other blog has files under copyright law, unless someone knows more on the law we can't adress this fully. Theres a mix of cover songs, but each has something that he did not make himself. Theres the tricky part. *Mp3 of said album work are on youtube files, as mentioned. Remaining issues and solutions? *We cannot link to his blog right now since some issues remain, possibly never, should we vote? *I suggest a psuedo username for the creator to protect the user from the occusional troll. *Until dust settles, would it be fine to have only one image thats pixelated? From the creator; *The creator confirms Sofia was meant to be Meiko's voice orginally, but later changes their mind and uses real voice thus never became a fanmade. The confusion is that there is a blog entry stating otherwise left up. A conflicting ideas leave him in the bad position, whereas one hand he said one thing and on another there was something of his saying otherwise. *Lourdes did have a "prototype" Append voice using other drivers, still no admittance to UTAU, I have proof of that it was UTAUed though + shared around 4 others, he removed the part about that from his DA account though... I don't know how to go about explaining this on the page; anyone else know or have other ideas on this? As it happened... I'm going to update the fanmade help page to adress this issue. *Language barrier made things difficult, however issues were not adressed sooner. I explained that vandals attack Lourdes page because of the sensitive issues. I also attempted to explain no one was really trying to attack him or Lourdes, we were just trying to get clarity and him to stop this all. I'll log onto wikia on Friday. I think I need a break from all this. I'll be on other wikias... I miss last year when all we had to worry about was when the releases stopped. In-dated with work is still miles better then something like this. @_@ One-Winged Hawk 00:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) About the warning Hello, I'm a Chilean UTAU user and I've noticed what happened here. If you want, I can help you with the Spanish warning written in the page. My English isn't the best, but I can translate well. I already warned Ricardo in Youtube...I hope he can see that he's stealing voices. I mean, hacking is already illegal, and there's a high chance that he uses hacked Vocaloid because it's hard to get it if you're a Latinoamerican. I hope I can help in something, so please tell me what I can do. I'm feeling ashamed of be part of the latin Vocaloid and UTAU community, because I think now people will prejuice us more. --Canfex 23:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Please go ahead. He does not understand why Lourdes was banned. There are some more talks to be translated to Spanish. Thanks in advance. User_talk:Ricardovocaloid User_talk:Damesukekun Damesukekun 04:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Theres an update anyway, but this likely won't be on the page long... Its page deciding day! One-Winged Hawk 12:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Fate of this page + preposed history update First, the preposed update; Violation of End User Agreement In the month of Jan 2011, it was bought to the attention that the blog of Producer X (preposed psuedo name, other suggestions are welcomed) had several vital issues that brought into question its legal status. The first and foremost important was that Producer X had added downloads on his blog via the uploading site Megaupload for both Vocaloids Meiko and Lola. Furthermore, Sofia, another fanmade, was stated in accordance to his blog to be a fanmade using Meiko's voice and had fans had additionally noted Sofia had been passed around as a UTAU. Another issue was found both on the blog of Producer X and his Deviantart account, the admittance of not only exporting Vocaloid sound samples into UTAU of the Vocaloid Lola, but then allowing the created UTAU from it to be passed onto 4 close personnel friends of his. Finally, though there was no charge on any of the files, MP3s for download of all of the Producer X cover songs were added to their Youtube video showing the song. On a alternative blog, an entire album of songs were packaged together and allowed to be downloaded via Mega upload. After the alert was issued to both Zero-G and Crypton Future Media, Producer X was informed by fellow fans that the studios had been altered to his violation of the end user agreement of the Vocaloid software. The Lola download was removed from his blog completely, however the Meiko download, although was discovered to be empty, continued to remain on his blog. As he had a Piapro account linking to said blog, Crypton blocked the direct linking to the blog from Piapro. Producer X had already emptied his blog of later entries and put up notices that he was quitting UTAU for a while. In a statement, Producer X claimed that Lourdes was not a UTAU but a fanmade (early reports were confusing and many mistook that she was a UTAU herself). However, the fact that Producer X had made a UTAU from Lola's voice meaning to act as a "Append" for the fanmade, this still remained as a serious action. While a user can export sound samples into UTAU, they must own the Vocaloid used for the process in the first place and are only allowed to use it for personnel reasons. Producer X broke the end user agreement when he pased the UTAU of Lola around to others, however this not only broke the Vocaloid end user agreement, but also the UTAU end user agreement as well. When pointed out he had written this on his Deviant Art account, he promptly retracted the statement, but the UTAU conversion admittance remained in place. Sofia was later confirmed to be indeed a UTAU, but one based on a real person and the idea of her being a fanmade was thrown out by Producer X previously, though he had not updated his blog to confirm this change. However, Producer X did not inform anyone of this until several days after the outrage of the Meiko discovery, and had simply confirmed she used a real voice without confirming the fanmade was a prototype idea. This allowed a confusing misconception that he was not telling the truth to circulate about Sofia. In regards to the MP3 sharing of the songs, Nico Nico Douga users were alerted to his actions, however, due to the diversity of the songs this was an issue that was left to resolve itself on its own accordiance. Lourdes' videos disappeared from Nico Nico Douga, there is no confirmation as to why. While there was a langauge barrier in place, bidding translators were unable to get Producer X to come clean on several issues until it was too late and he continued to deny or adress several of his actions. Also on note, I have 8 screenshots, but the Meiko download, the DA page admittance, the confusing Meiko voice = Sofia statement and the album upload are the only ones of the 8 really useful here. So to this page Firstly, I have difficulties removing "gender" references. The name Producer X is a working title, I wish to come up with another though because he wasn't really a producer and after all this is not really a good idea. Everyone can poke and prod that history addition as they please. Or at least suggest alternatives, removing the gender reference so it is genderless would be a good thing. But I have trouble with VY1's page and keeping that genderless referencing as it stands. I released some notes a few days ago on issues that remained about this page. Firstly, the story is at a point where it could return within reason. I asked O Herman if it was possible to wipe histories off of pages, otherwise, Lourdes can have a new page under her full name to loose "Lourdes" and become "Lourdes Maria". Secondly and most important; How do we feel about this page returning? There is not way we can return it without explaining the incdent, but should we have in here still? It would be a good idea to let the story be put up explaining the events of the last week, but that also means the damage will remain. Even if we restore it, all linking to any of Lourdes videos cannot return, the blogs can no longer be trusted to be linked to and the page will be on permament "admin edit" only. I'm not going to push this through, I'll only go with how everyone else feels about this. One-Winged Hawk 12:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC)